guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demonic Aegis
This thing is ugly imo ;S Jahora 21:50, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Not imo... where did it drop, zaishen chest? i noticed some downloading when i went to the isle of the nameless :P :::Drop area isn't confirmed, and yes, ugly imo as well.. MiniHellKite 21:57, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure weapons are not part of areas, as you need to be able to see them anywhere and are not bound to an area, even if it is the only place to get them, and yes, it is ugly --[[User:Gamer Jay|'GamerJ']] ([[User talk:Gamer Jay|Talk'!']]) 22:11, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'll take it off your hands for 500g. Seb2net 22:17, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::If its so ugly then give it to me :P reseting indent... can someone make a category for the 2007 design-a-weapon contest stuff? i'm not too familiar with wiki stuff--76.168.16.138 00:04, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Very ugly. I wouldn't be proud of this if it made it in game. Seriously though, 3 weapons does nothing. We need more reasons for PvE than this Gorbachev116 02:44, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ehh, looks BADASS in my opinion. But then, I like the "evil" looking weapons(see:Charr Staff, nightmare/plagueborn weapons, etc). Of course, the one sad thing is this would look best on a necro, and how often do you have necro shield users? DKS01 02:51, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::It would look ok on a necro. Heh, maybe I have a use for this Death magic +1 on this shield I just got >.<Gorbachev116 21:23, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Personally, I think the concept art for this shield is absolutely amazing. It is highly detailed and has a mad crazy design. Props to the designer. He/she is a sick artist. I want to see that person's DA page lol. Props to the people who transfered it into the game as well. Well done. I don't think it's that ugly I'd gladly wield one (24.188.58.75 03:37, 7 March 2008 (UTC)) It reminds me of the daedric shield ^^ 212.117.116.190 12:25, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Much better pic now than what was there before. Shield is meh imo.99.235.110.215 21:08, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Aquisition Is this aquisition real? Friend informed me that all Citadel Chest items are green...MiniHellKite 23:03, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :there's actually quite a few dungeon-only drops -- (Talk) ( ) 23:07, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Embersteel Blade for example.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:08, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::But it's a Citadel Chest from Mallyx quest, no other golds have ever dropped from it.. only green mallyx items..MiniHellKite 23:10, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::this is quoted "A Citadel Chest spawns when you defeat Mallyx the Unyielding in the Ebony Citadel of Mallyx. In normal mode, it yields exactly one unique item for each party member." Nothing Else.. ever...MiniHellKite 23:12, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Eh. Not sure then.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:11, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Removed Aquisition until we have proof... could be a person trying to get people to overfarm DoA to make armbraces be less expensive.MiniHellKite 23:20, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Or maybe he didnt mean actually mallyx, just chests around DoA during all the quests of citadel of mallyx (stygian veil, ravenheart, that stuff) Probably a drop from all chests in the Realm of Torment, possible drop from monsters as well. Due to the sudden rush of these on the market, their location can't be very localized.99.235.110.215 19:21, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Any idea how much this shield is worth? I really, really like it. Would look nice on my warrior. A needed a replacement for my aegis anyways. Way to many ppl have one.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:34, 8 March 2008 (UTC) this is soo cool Got a r9 command at FoW chest, HM Exalted Aegis This look sort of like an inverted Exalted Aegis to me...look at one upside down, and instead of an angel it's a demon. Look at this upside down and it looks sorta like the angel in the Exalted Aegis. Silver40596 :Wow...you're taking just a bit of a stretch thar mate. It's a completely different model and mapping.--204.10.216.174 12:08, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::The concept is the same though. Demons and angels are opposites...exalted vs. demonic...makes sense that they would make the shields sort of similar. Silver40596 Didn't this thing change form depending on light? Or, is that some other shield? that's the draconic you're thinking of lotr lol sauron's eye - Wuhy 15:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC)